The Herobrine Wars: The Awakening (DISCONTINUED)
by DerpyEnderman
Summary: For thousands of years there was peace in Minecraftia after the Humans victory and the Enderborn's defeat in the End Wars. Now a new evil has awakened to exact vengeance for his banishment. The Herobrine Wars begin. If HE shall stand all must fall... Rated T for a lot of bloodshed and mild language.
1. Welcome to my Life

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Herobrine, Minecraft (though I wish I did), or the various youtubers' characters that I put in this story. I do not own the yogscast or the sky army. |= Anyways… enjoy! The beginning of the end starts NOW. WAIT obviously Raven and his friends were invented by me, dunno if someone else used the name but whatever.**

Raven's POV

Hi, my name is Raven, of the Aqua Block Village. As long as I have remembered I have lived within the shelter of the walls and ocean surrounding the village. I am one of those happy go lucky guys who don't have a care in the world. It's pretty hard to get me mad but when you do, watch out. My dad's a Merchant he sails to different places to trade crap, like fish and bread. You see Aqua Block doesn't have much of other materials like redstone and wood. So we give things to other villages that don't have certain goods. In turn we get their stuff. My brother is stern but somewhat caring. My mom works as an assistant to the leader of the village.

About my friends: Dagger is the practical joker, cracking jokes constantly and always keeping people smiling, though he is a bit annoying sometimes. My friend Cydro is what you expect from a nerd, extremely smart and uses VEEERY long words, BUT he is a loyal supportive friend much like me. Raed, much like Dagger cracks jokes a lot but not many are as good. Raed also has a knack for pissing people off. His overuse sarcasm plus a smart alecks' annoying quotes allow him to annoy you so much you'll be screaming in your head, or out loud.

**Sorry for the short chapter guys! Anyways the first few chapters will be used to set up the plot. But I promise you I will try to put as much action as I can while I do this. Now I realized that doesn't really make sense, but whatever. BTW might have a few spelling errors don't worry I'm fixing them.**


	2. The End Wars

**HELLO DEVOTED FANS HERE IS CHAPTER 2 OF THE HEROBRINE WARS, A.K.A THE FRIKIN MOST IDIOTIC THING EVER, SINCE IT KEPT SELF DELETING. This installment thingy part will be about the End Wars. ENJOY AND REVIEW. That's not necessarily an order but... whatever. DERP.**

No POV

A long time ago during the beginning of the Minecraftians, there were the Endermen, created by Herobrine to be the perfect life form. Physically and mentally powerful, they were designed to be excellent in everything they did. Unfortunately this combination of strenghs mutated their cells making them hideous and terrifying. Shunned by all the gods and other creatures they fled to the Void, occasionally teleporting back to the Overworld for resources. The Enderman divided themselves into separate tribes or clans. Enderman tribes constantly fought with one another for resources and land. A couple centuries later a powerful tribe known as the "Pure Ones" would establish themselves as the supreme tribe by conquering all other tribes. The Pure Ones then created an empire known as the Enderborn. The beginning of the Enderborn marked the Golden age of the Endermen. During this time life flourished and technology advanced. Soon enough the Endermen were running out of room for their growing population. The Ender Lord turned his deadly gaze towards the surface, the Overworld. The Enderborn attacked village after village, city after city, civilization after civilization. Razing all that stood in their path of conquest. The gods looked down and saw the path of mass mutilation and destruction carved by the Enderborn. Calling upon their armies, the Gods swept in to interfere. This marked the beginning of the End Wars. Almost, at first the Enderborn seemed to be holding their own against the combined power of all the gods. Seeing this, Notch hatched a desperate plan.

Herobrine's POV

"How soon can we attack?" I asked the Blaze Commander. "_Soon my lord, the foolish Zombie Pigmen will not share weapon supplies with my troops though,"_ he complained to me. I smiled "That's just Porkus playing hard to get," I replied. "Tell him I have a couple drinks that I'll be happy to barter with, for his cooperation." The Blaze Commander nodded, "_Acknowledged, right away my lord." _As the Blaze Commander sped away my brother Notch appeared, "I still don't think we should use those Nether Spawn." He glared at the various monsters under my command. His gaze met an unfortunate Zombie Pigman who looked at him and quickly broke eye contact and started fidgeting with his armor straps. I stifled a laugh. The Blaze Commander floated back. "_My lord we are ready to begin our assault on the Enderbor-" _He was cut off by a Pigman screaming "INCOMING IT'S A RAID!"

**DROPOFF BWAHAHAHAHA! Anyways if you enjoyed this chapter leave a good review and follow THE HEROBRINE WARS. And if you really liked it, favorite me. I hope you liked how I pictured Herobrine and Notch leave a review. I was originally gonna make Herobrine the serious one and Notch the careless guy, buuut what the heck. DERP.**


	3. The Raid

**HELLO EVERYONE! THE HEROBRINE WARS ARE BACK! Sorry for the wait, I was very busy with stuff like... ummm... planning, reading other fanfics, ummm... playing video games... *AHEM* YES VERY BUSY. I hope you guys weren't unhappy with the long wait! I don't want my fans getting pissed off. Anyways will make this chapter as long as possible to make up for absences. I have also decided how to write the story. Like a lot of other guys and gals I will make flashbacks occasionally, of the End wars. I will say if a certain chapter is a flashback or not. Yeah guys/gals this chapter is continuing the last chapters flashback and crap yeah... BTW chapter will contain some cursing no f word though. Tell me if I should continue to do this or not, cause a lot of other authors put baddy words in their rated T fanfics sooo just thought I would jump on the friggin bandwagon. Yeah. Derp.**

Herobrine's POV

"READY WEAPONS!" I hollered as the approaching Enderborn cavalry closed in. 100 feet, 75 feet, 50 feet, 25 feet. "FIRE!" ordered my brother Notch next to me. Volleys of arrows and fireballs flew forward at the Enderborn. Hundreds fell, thousands replaced them. 22 feet, 15 feet... "Hold your ground!" I told my troops. Dozens of pigmen readied their swords. As the Enderborn crashed through the crudely made wooden walls my troops went forwards to intercept, Minecraftian archers fired down onto the fray. Heads of Endermen and pigmen littered the ground. Notch pulled out his bow and shot a charging Enderborn straight between the eyes. Purple gore splattered across the ground. "Watch your back!" I yelled at Notch as I stabbed a ghostly ender horse in the neck. It's unfortunate rider fell off and was incinerated by a blaze. "We make a good team!" Notch said. "Too bad we don't always see eye to eye!" I noticed he made a reference to my glowing eye sockets which used to have eyes in them. "WHOA DID YOU JUST MAKE A JOKE!? FIRST TIME EVER." I laughed. Notch smirked. "We all learn someday." The Blaze Commander flew towards me. "_My Lord there are too many of them!" _He had a giant gash along the left side of his helmet. I readied my godly powers to blast the Enderborn. "Don't worry I'll take care of it." I was about to throw a lightning powered fist at an Enderman when I heard a loud *CRUNCH*. I looked down at my stomach. There was a giant spear sprouting from my chest plate.

Notch's POV

As I looked over to congratulate my brother on his Enderman killing spree I saw something that I would almost never forget. My brother soaked from head to toe in his own blood was on his knees, a Enderborn spear was lodged in his stomach, disbelief was on his face. Mouth agape he fell to the ground with a *thud*. All I remembered was screaming in fury and destroying the remaining Enderborn raiders with my powers. As a couple of medics rushed over to pick him up I sat down stunned of what just happened.

Herobrine's POV

When I came to I was laying on a medical bed. I saw a couple of redstone machines pumping healing potions into my arm. I suddenly remembered the recent events and looked down expecting to see a spear sticking out of my stomach. Instead there were a crap ton of blood-stained bandages. I sighed in relief. Every part of my body hurt. The Blaze Commander floated into the room. "_How are you feeling my lord?"_ I coughed and groaned. "Like hell." *cough* The Blaze Commander looked at me with a stern expression. "_The Nether isn't that bad you know." _I smirked. "I know Isaphrael told me.

"_I assume that was an metaphor you picked up from those fumbling Minecrafters."_ I sighed. "Why do you guys hate each other so much?"

"_Forgive me my lord, but this is not the subject I wanted to talk about. It's about your brother, lord Notch." _I grimaced, I forgot to consider how my brother would be after seeing me getting impaled on a spear. _"He has been, understandably, *ahem* distraught."_


	4. The Begining of One Wild Ride

**HELLO GUYS AND GALS THE DERPY ENDERMAN IS BACK! The last 2 chapters were in the past, essentially a flashback to when Herobrine was a good guy and didn't F$% up Minecraftia. Since I focused the last 2 chapters on the past, now is time for the present! Raven and the gang will be in the spotlight now. Hopefully the stupid friggin document won't self delete this time. I DONT EVEN KNOW HOW IT DOES THAT. For some reason it deleted part of the chapter if someone could tell me why I would greatly appreciate it and respect your help by putting a little reference of you in a chapter. DANKA KAMARADEN. BTW please refer back to my first chapter cause I don't feel like introducing Raven and his friends again. Also Dagger will die in some point in the story BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. LOL also also I based Raven and the gang of my friends in real life. And yes danka and kamaraden are real words, they are german, guess what they mean. I also planned to write this yesterday but I deleted and I kinda rage quit and was really mad soooo... ENJOY, IF IT DOESNT DELETE HALF OF IT AGAIN! pleasedontdeletedontdeletedontdelete.**

Raven's POV

This insane journey all started when we were reading in the library, well, Cydro and I were reading, Raed and Dagger were playing video games. I was doing my best to ignore them while they were ranting about hacking. "OH MY NOTCH YOU ACTUALLY HACKED HIM AHAHAHAHA SUCKER!" Burst out Dagger. Raed snorted. "Aaand that is how you make someone rage quit Dagger."

_Coolguy119 left the game (Disconnected by user)_

"OHOHOHO he's mad now!" Taunted Dagger. "Come on let's go get some lunch." said Raed. Cydro nodded, "Yes we need to re-supply our energy source."

"We're not robots Cydro."

"Actually synthetics and organics are quite similar in many ways."

"I don't even know what the hell that means."

"Is that because your IQ is 2 times less than mine's?"

"SHUT UP."

**A couple minutes later...**

As we were eating our lunch I noticed the air was kind of shimmering like water my limbs felt like they were moving through liquid. Then suddenly, there was a bright flash of red light. I looked around everything wasn't moving. Dagger was popping a fish into is mouth the fish was suspended in the air and he was frozen. Everything was frozen in place. I got up and looked at Cydro's watch. The hands were not moving. _"Da fudge?"_ I thought. I turned and saw something that would launch me into an adventure. There was a weird firey thing. I recognized it by Cydro's descriptions that it was a Blaze. But unlike a Blaze It had a 3 spiked crown that leaned towards the back of it's head. It had a looked some-what regal so I bowed my head nervously. It stared my in the eye and a deep raspy voice appeared in my head. "_Hello Raven, I come from the future I come to you to deliver a message. But first I must ask you a question... do you love your village and family?"_

I was confused. "Uhhh y-yes w-why do you ask?"

_"You must leave. For you are in danger, and as long as you are in this village everyone else in the village is in danger."_

"Ummm... why? Who wants me d-dead?"

"_Those who seek to cause war, destruction, and chaos."_

"Who exactly?"

The blaze looked down. "_Herobrine, he has betrayed the Blaze Empire and he will pay."_

"_As long as you exist, Herobrine cannot summon the Enderborn back to Minecraftia. You are half Enderman and half human. You are a descendant of the End Vanguard. Herobrine needs the End Vanguard's blood but he is dead. But now the Vanguard's blood runs in your veins. Seek the Sky Army for protection. You may bring your friends they are loyal."_

"How will the Sky Army know though?"

_"Tell them Blezian sent you."_

"Ok yeah s-sure Mr. uhhh... Blezian?"

As thoughts and excitement raced through my head, Blezian nodded and in a flash of red and yellow he was gone and time flew back to normal.

Raed looked at me. "The hell's up with you? You look like you saw a ghost." I chuckled. "Ehehehe about thaaat."

**10 minutes of interruption and explaining later...**

_ "_So your saying that a mystical thingamajiger flew down and told you leave our beautiful village go find the Sky Army which we don't know where they are because the god of mass destruction has decided to blow shit out of everyone?" asked Dagger skeptically.

"Uhhh... yeah."

"OK I'm in." he said enthusiastically. I widened my eyes. "Really you guys believe me?"

"Well yeah, I've never heard you lie before."

Cydro nodded in agreement. "High-ranked Blazes are powerful enough to bend space in time."

"Everyone who's going, raise their hands," announced Raed. Everyone rose their hands.

This is gonna be a wild ride.


	5. Blank White Eyes

OOOH** SPOOKY CHAPTER TITLE!... Originally gonna be called the "One With No Eyes" but then Slendy would be offended. Who would dare offend Slendy, he's a nice guy he so loving he wants to give little children hugs... BWAHAHAHAH!... Just kidding LOL, Slendy knows his hugs kill people so don't worry, he won't hug you. If you don't know who Mr. Slendy is type Slenderman creepy pasta on google. OKAY! ANYWAYS... this is not a flashback this is kind of in the future and the present. Herobrine isn't too happy with Blezian delivering his message and warning, meanwhile in the present Raven and his buddies try to locate the Sky army and then set off to go get them. ENJOY! LOLOLOLOLOLO!**

No POV or Narrator's POV, pick one

**In the Future...**

Blezian was regretting delivering the warning to Raven now, but it had to be done. He groaned as he attempted to break free from the prisoner spell that was holding down. A wither skeleton stood guard. "I would stop struggling if I were you," sighed the wither skeleton. Blezian glared at him. _"If you were me I would be dead by now."_ The dark skeleton lifted his skull and laughed evily. "Same stupid little shit eh?"

_"Same disgusting tiny filth, to you,"_ hissed Blezian

"Now, now the master's coming, behave."

The room shuddered and groaned as the room darkened and glowed red as a pair of glowing white eyes sprung into existence. "_Well, well, well, look what we have here. The former Blaze Commander. You traitorous piece of scrap metal!" _roared an ancient and immortal voice which shook the room. "_I didn't expect you to have the balls to actually go back in time to warn him. Do you really think you can stop all this?"_

The blaze sighed. "_Your betrayal against the very world you were born in, called for desperate measures..." _The pair of eyes shook and vibrated in anger as they glowed deep red. A murderous and evil voice rumbled from the eyes. "_You will pay for your insolence."_

Blezian's screams were heard throughout the entire fortress.

Dagger's POV

**Back in the present...**

"Sooo... how are we suppose to find the Sky Army?" I asked. Cydro opened his mouth. OF COURSE CYDRO KNOWS, WHO ELSE?! "Well, they were last located in Diamond City celebrating their victory over the squids." Raed automatically looked up at him and stopped scowling. "Wait. Did I just hear we're going to Diamond City? Holy crap, that's like number 1 party city in the world! Plus look at all the casinos over there and-"

Raven looked at him. "Are you even sure that your old enough to actually go in there?"

Raed glared. "NOT the point Raven." I spoke, "Anyways how are we going to get permission to go there? We're still just teenagers and have to stay in the village." Cydro smiled. "Don't worry guys I have permission from all your guys parents I told them we're on a important trip. How? Well, everyone in Raven's family is either a merchant or a business man, so we could pretend we're accompanying Raven on his very first trading trip!" The plan was genius, well, for Cydro it was barely anything. Well... time to pack! Remember to bring a party hat!

**A couple of minutes packing and stuff, now on the trail to Diamond City...**

Well the trip was kind of boring, though we had a couple interruptions along the way. Getting attacked by a skeleton or 2. Thanks to Raven's archery skill he took them down fairly easily. We also noticed the sky had an unnatural dark red glow the more we traveled. "Why do I feel like something's following us or something?" I thought out loud. "Probably your paranoia." replied Raed.

We were all reading random books and magazines, except for Raven who was staring idly at the sky as the bulls pulling our caravan trudged on.

I sighed. "Well this is boring."

"Please don't jinx us," muttered Raven. I widened my eyes in mock surprise. "HE TALKS, FINALLY!"

Raven snorted. Cydro looked up. "Have you guys looked at the sky lately?" I snorted. "Yeah it's a sunset, so what?"

"Sunsets don't look like that..." In answer to that the ground rumbled. "Well this is wonderful! We're going to get attacked." said Raed sarcastically. A voice hissed through the air and through our heads. _"You have come too far, humanssssss. Prepare for your death puny mortals..."_

Cracks started appearing in the ground. "Crap!" yelled Raed. A giant figure burst out of the ground, it was green, long, had yellow eyes with split pupils, poisonous venom dripped from its fangs. It was-

"ITS'S A GIANT SNAKE, WHAT THE NETHER!" yelled Raven. "Looks like Herobrine sent us a little present." I said.

"I DON'T LIKE HIS PRESENTS!" Protested Cydro.

"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO KILL IT?!" panicked Raven. Cydro snapped his fingers. "Raven! Your half-Enderman, teleport us out of here!"

"HOW?!"

"Ummmm... uh... concentrate?"

Raven grimaced. He groaned and doubled over.

There was a snap and a flash of purple.

All I remembered before blacking out was a floating feeling and a sudden darkness hitting me.

**Wow another drop off... ANYWAYS if you guys enjoyed this chapter than leave a review and follow the Herobrine Wars: Awakening! Have a nice day! I hope you guys don't like Dagger cause he 's gonna die later in the story. I don't want you guys crying over him. JOKING, feel free to love him as much as possible. In a non sexual way, THAT WOULD BE REALLY WEIRD. So yeah, SEE YA GUYS LATER! BYYYYEEEE!... *EPIC OUTRO MUSCIC* please don't delete**


End file.
